


Courting the Princess at the Royal Banquet

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/g7ci8b/f4m_script_offer_courting_the_princess_at_the/Have a great day <33





	Courting the Princess at the Royal Banquet

**[F4M] [Script Offer] Courting the Princess at the Royal Banquet [Flirting] [Dirty Talk] [Kissing] [Fingering] [Wet Pussy] [Making her cum twice] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Doggy] [Rough Sex] [Creampie]**

**Summary** : _You’re a princess. You’re regal and poised, but secretly you have a naughtier side. Your kingdom’s royalty is having a little soiree at your castle. Everyone worth knowing is in attendance. In the middle of the party, you decide to have drinks at the castle bar. Upon sitting down a lovely knight strikes up conversation. One thing leads to another, and the two of you end up with a fairy-tale ending that’s not so kid-friendly. ;)_

**Key:**   
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions**   
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

*******Note: Sfx are completely optional*******

**Everyone in all my scripts are 18 years or older**

**\---------------------------------------**

**SCRIPT STARTS HERE** :

[Sfx: There is light chatter and fancy music. It’s a party in a castle]

(Pleasantly) Why hello there.

Oh, please. You don’t have to call me “Your Highness”. Not here. This is the castle bar. All formalities are dropped the moment we sit on these glass stools [giggle].

What’s your name?

Well it’s a pleasure to be in your company. I’m assuming by the fact that your title is “Sir” that you’re a knight?

A Captain of the Guard. Impressive. Well, what’s a brave knight like you doing at a pompous bar like this? Surely, as a man of the battlefield, you’d find my family’s Royal Banquet to be a bit… delicate.

[Giggle] Good point. “Liquor is liquor, no matter where it’s served”. I should steal that line from you, should I one day stumble into a bar in the city.

Oh, you’d like to buy me a drink? How chivalrous. The rumours about knights are true. [giggle] I’ll have a glass of white wine. (**Feel free to replace this with your actual drink of choice lol)

What rumours? Oh, you know. The usual assumptions. That you’re all gallant, strong, and handsome. Judging by our interaction so far, it seems that two-thirds of the rumours are true.

[giggle] I’m only joking. Can’t a Princess have a sense of humor?

Not according to the rumors about Princesses? Well, okay. What are the rumours about us? Maybe I can prove them wrong.

“Picky.” Hmm...perhaps. Or maybe we just have good taste. What else?

“Delicate”. [giggle] My, the kingdom hearsay is so interesting. I’m not sure if I should feel complimented or insulted. Perhaps a bit of both. Are there other rumors?

Oh, there’s one more. Well, don’t keep it to yourself. Tell me.

“Beautiful”. [laugh] Really? Now, is that something *they* say about *Princesses*, or is that something that *you* say to any girl who makes your company at a bar?

Well, if that really is a well-known rumor, let me ask you: Do you believe it to be true? That all Princesses are beautiful?

“Just all the ones you’ve met”? Well, how many is that?

[laugh] You just have a way with words don’t you? I should add “flirtatious” to the rumours about knights. Word will spread around the kingdom like wildfire.

Honestly, though, am I really the only Princess you’ve met?

Interesting. Then, as your first Princess encounter, let me say this: I don’t know how true the “Picky” rumor is. And I’m quite flattered at the beauty rumours… (In his ear, sultry) However, I can promise you that I’m not exactly delicate. In fact, quite the contrary. I can be rather rough. Especially with big, strong knights who can take the heat.

Oh yes, just because I'm a princess doesn't mean I'm always prim and proper. Actually, I quite enjoy the few moments I have where I can *ahem* let loose. [giggle] And I have a feeling that if you were with me during those moments, you would quite enjoy yourself too. In fact, I'm certain of it.

(Sultry) Trust me, I know what to do to make sure you have a good time.

Why don’t we get out of here, and I can disprove the rumors of my delicacy first-hand? My chambers are in the West Wing.

Perfect. Follow me.

[Sfx: You walk down a hall. A door opens and shuts]

Here we are. My room. Now, let me show you just how *indelicate* I can be.

[You start kissing, gently at first]

Wow, knights taste good as well. It looks like I should start spreading that rumor too.

[You start kissing harder, more passionately]

Oh yes. Take me. Grab me however you want. I’m no fragile little girl. You can be rough.

[Kissing intensifies]

You’re really squeezing my ass aren’t you? [giggle]

[More kissing and a bit of moaning]

Mmm… Reach under my dress. I want you to touch me. To feel me.

[You kiss more as you say…]

No, Princesses don’t wear panties. [giggle] Well, Princesses like myself, at least.

[You start moaning more as he rubs you]

Rub me. Rub my 'delicate' little flower. [Moan]

[More kissing and moaning]

Do you feel how wet I am for you? Do you like seeing the dirty side of your kingdom’s perfect little princess?

[Kissing and moaning keeps going]

Here, walk me to the bed. Don’t stop.

[You start moaning louder because…]

Oh! Your fingers are inside me. [A loud, uncontrollable moan] Fuck. The way you feel against my walls. It’s electric. [Moan] So gentle yet so firm.

[You continue moaning. We can hear your pussy getting wetter]

My goodness. I must be dripping on your palm. I’ve never been this wet before. [Moan] (Whimpering) No man has ever made me feel like this before.

[The fingering continues] The way you play with my pussy. [Moan] It’s pure ecstasy.

[Start building to a small orgasm] Oh, keep going. Just like that. Just like that

[You’re getting closer] Shit. You made me so horny downstairs. I think I’m going to cum soon.

[You’re getting even closer] Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Don’t stop. I’m just melting in your hands.

[You have a small orgasm] I’m cumming! I’m cumming! Holy shit.

(Catching your breath) Oh that was incredible. I can’t believe you made me cum that fast. That’s never happened before.

What? No we’re not done. Are you joking?

Well, I’m not done after one orgasm. I’m no man. [giggle] Get on your back. I’ll suck you off while I recover. Let me take care of these pants.

[Sfx: Taking his clothes off]

Oh wow. So that’s what a knight’s cock looks like. It’s almost as impressive as your sword. [giggle] Almost.

[You start sucking his cock. Slowly, gently]

Tasty lips and a tasty cock. You really have it all.

[The blowjob pace picks up a bit]

Want to know a little secret about the royal family? None of the women have gag-reflexes. Let me show you. . .

[You deepthroat. It’s wet and sloppy]

You’re getting much harder in my mouth. I take it that you like the way your Princess sucks your cock.

[You continue sucking more]

And I can do so much more with my tongue as well.

[Wet and sloppy blowjob continues. More deepthroating as well]

(With his cock still in your mouth) Mmm… I’m starting to get horny again. My pussy feels a bit hot.

[Blowjob gets faster]

Actually, all of me is getting a bit hot. I should take off my dress. Don’t worry, I can continue sucking while I disrobe.

[Sfx: The wet blowjob continues as the dress hits the floor]

Mmm. Look at the way my breasts bounce as I bob up and down. Am I still as beautiful as the rumors say? [giggle] Good answer.

[You continue sucking his cock, until… ]

Okay, I think I’m fully recovered now. It’s time for me to show you the true extent of my indelicacy.

[A couple final sucks before you say…]

You seem to have a certain intensity in your eyes from this angle. [Sucking noises] I can see how much you want to take charge. It’s the knight in you. [Sucking noises] You want to dominate me, don’t you? [Sucking noises] Well by all means.

How do you want me? Shall I ride you? Shall you take me as I’m on my back?

So you want me on all fours. As you wish Captain. I’m getting on all fours for you, my folds pointed directly at your wet cock.

What are you going to . . . [A loud moan as he puts it in]

Oh, you feel incredible. Your cock [moan] is so huge.

[Moaning as he continues going inside]

(To yourself) I can see why you’re a Captain.

[More moaning as he picks up the pace]

I like looking at you from over my shoulder. You look so intense. As if you’re just about to--- [Uncontrollable moan] Oh goodness.

[The pace continues to increase. You’re still moaning]

The way you’re pushing inside of me. It’s pure bliss. [Moan] You make me so wet.

[You start moaning louder as you realize you've never been fucked like this before]

Right there! Right there! Fuck, you’re reaching places inside me that have never been touched before. [Moan]

Grab onto my hips and thrust into me deeper. [Moan] I want to feel every inch of you. [Moan] Make me your good little princess, all wet and whimpering for you.

[You get wetter, he goes faster, you moan louder. We hear your pleasure.]

Pull my hair. Take me and dominate me like how you dominate the battlefield. You own this pussy. My tight, wet, royal pussy.

[The doggy starts to get rougher, as demanded. It's hot and intense and it doesn't stop even for a moment]

Fuck me harder. Take charge of me. Make a commoner out of me. [A series of moans] Ravage me as you would your enemies on the battlefield.

[The intensity continues. Really enjoy yourself in this moment. You're feeling more pleasure than you've ever had.]

Fuck, just look at the way my back arches for you. The way you make my body twitch. [Moan] Every time you thrust into me, I can feel it all over. [Moan] I'm just trembling.

[He doesn't ease up. You don't either. You're still moaning and pushing back against him]

You like the way I push my body against yours? [Moan] I just want you to get--[moan]--as deep as possible inside me.

[You continue at this pace, hard and passionate.]

Fuck, my pussy is just clenching around your cock. [Moan] I think you're making me even tighter. [Moan] And wetter.

[Despite the fact that you're moaning like crazy, wee can hear just how wet your pussy is.]

I'm so happy we invited you to my family's Royal Banquet. [Moan] (Whimpering) You're the best knight in the entire Royal Guard.

[Your moans turn to whimpers, as the pleasure increases. The pace is still rough and passionate. In all this heat, you barely manage to get the following words out . . .]

(Whimpering) Make me your good little princess. Show me how strong of a knight you really are. Don’t you dare ease up. I want you at your strongest. [Moan] At your roughest.

[Start building to an orgasm]

I think I’m getting close to cumming. Shit. My legs are shaking.

[You’re getting closer] Ohhhh I don’t know how much more I can take. You make my pussy feel so good. [Moan] I love pushing back against you with every thrust.

[You’re getting even closer] You’re getting close to cumming too, aren’t you? I can tell by your pace. Keep going. Show me how a princess should be fucked.

[You’re almost there] Okay, fuck, I was wrong. Your cock is--- oh shit. Your cock is so much more impressive than your sword.

[You’re as close as you’ve ever been] Cum with me. Cum with me. I want us to cum together. As one. [Moan] You can cum inside me if you wish. Just don’t [moan] Don’t fucking stop.

[You both orgasm] Yes! Yes! Yes! Ohhhh fuck yes. I’m cumming so fucking hard. Shit.

[You ride out the orgasm for as long as you can, moaning along the way. Really feel the pleasure inside you, and moan whatever comes naturally.]

[Settling down from the climax] Oh, I’m just pulsing on your cock, aren’t I? Or is that you that’s throbbing? Oh goodness. You feel so good inside me.

(Catching your breath) Wow. Knights really are strong. That was unbelievable. You really know how to please a woman. I should promote you to General based on your skills alone. Honestly, it should be me calling you “Your Highness”.

(Sultry) My, your cock is just dripping. As a young lady of this castle, it would be improper for me to leave you in such a messy state. Please, allow me to clean off your cock.

[You suck his cock for a bit, sucking off every drop of you and him.]

Mmm, we taste so sweet. [giggle]

[giggle] So, Captain, what do you think? Did I adequately disprove the rumors of my delicacy?

(Playful) No? Well I guess you’re going to have to fuck me until tomorrow morning so that I can prove myself. I just hope you have the endurance.

(Whispering) We’ll just make sure that the Queen doesn’t find out. [giggle] Now get over here. Your Princess demands another good fuck.


End file.
